


Getting Domestic

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 740: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Domestic staff.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Getting Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 740: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Domestic staff.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Domestic

~

“Where was the cup?” asked Severus. 

“Sitting on this table in plain sight.” Kingsley frowned. “I thought it odd, but perhaps he was fussing with it before he was called away?” 

“They’ve entered the house,” said Lucius. “I felt the wards open.” 

Severus placed the faux cup on the table and cast a Distraction Charm. “There,” he said, “let’s go.” 

“What about—?” As Lucius spoke, the door opened. Kingsley stepped in front of Severus. 

Severus blinked as he saw…himself, bleeding and bloodied, limp in. 

“Boggart!” snapped Lucius. “It's domesticated!” 

Severus groaned. Here was the complication they should have predicted. 

~

Kingsley drew his wand. “ _Riddikulus_!” 

At Kingsley’s shout, the Boggart became multiple bleeding Severuses, all moaning, all blocking the way out. 

“Salazar,” whispered Lucius. “It’s guarding the door. We’re trapped!” 

“Absolutely not!” Severus said, “Call Dobby.” 

Kingsley, seemingly transfixed by the Boggarts, exhaled. “Yes. Dobby!” 

Dobby appeared, eyes wide with fear. “ _He_ is coming!” 

“We know,” snapped Severus. “We need you to get us out of here now.” 

“Gladly,” squeaked Dobby. 

Severus swung Kingsley around to face him. “I’m here and I’m fine,” he whispered. 

Kingsley nodded. “I know.” He smiled faintly. “And now you know my greatest fear.” 

“Matches mine.” 

~

“This is all lovely and domestic,” hissed Lucius. “But can we _please leave_ now? I think I hear someone coming down the hall!” 

Tearing his gaze from Kingsley’s eyes, Severus clasped one of Dobby’s hands, while Lucius took the other and they both took Kingsley’s. 

Just as they were leaving, the door began to open, and Severus saw the Boggart change shape becoming…Voldemort on the floor, dead?

He blinked and they were back in Lucius’ quarters at Hogwarts. 

Narcissa, who was standing by the window, holding Draco, gasped. “Thank Salazar,” she whispered. “How did it go?” 

Lucius smiled. “Successfully.” 

~

As Lucius hugged Narcissa and cooed over Draco, Severus hugged Kingsley. “That was close,” 

Kingsley buried his face in Severus’ neck. “I froze when I saw that Boggart.” 

Severus hummed. “That’s part of their magic. They show you your greatest fear, and make you feel powerless to prevent it.” 

“Master Kingsley?” Dobby was pulling at Kingsley’s robes. “May I go now? I is to help other Hogwarts elves with domestic duties.” 

Kingsley smiled down at hm. “Yes, you may go. And thank you for your help.” 

Once he left, Kingsley squared his shoulders. “Right, now to plan our next move.” 

~

They must have looked quite domestic as they sat chatting, Severus decided. He held Draco, who was quiet, apparently fascinated with the buttons on Severus’ robes.

Meanwhile, Narcissa poured tea, and Lucius and Kingsley argued about…Quidditch?

“Of all the domestic teams, the Falcons are most successful,” said Lucius. “Hence why I support them.” 

“What if they lose?” Kingsley snorted. “The team’s record isn’t as important as their spirit, their heart. Hence why I support the Cannons.” 

“They haven’t won in ages!” 

“True, but imagine the celebration when they do!” 

“Enough.” Narcissa cleared her throat. “We’ve important things to discuss.” 

~

“Admittedly,” said Severus, as Draco sucked his finger, “I hadn’t thought past destroying the Horcruxes.” 

“He can make more,” Narcissa pointed out. 

“I think that’ll be difficult,” said Kingsley. “He seems depleted, vulnerable. And if what Flitwick told us about Horcruxes is true, he loses some of his soul making each one, so he can’t have much soul left.” 

“A soulless Dark Lord.” Lucius sighed. “That makes him more dangerous.” 

“Yes.” Severus extricated his finger from Draco’s surprisingly strong grasp, retrieving it. “We’ll need an exceptional wizard to fight him.” 

“May I offer myself?” said Dumbledore, emerging from the shadows.

~


End file.
